Rules for dating!
by mistressofbakura
Summary: Would you like Bakura's opinon of dating Ryou? How about Mokuba's on Seto? So many rules, so little time! Beware, insane yamis on the lose (including Mokuba!)
1. RulesforBakura!

Rules for dating Yami Bakura!  
  
Imagine, you with my yami! Are you insane? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers now can they? Okay, here are the ground rules, you must follow them because they are very important!  
  
#1. When you come to pick Bakura up, you can kncok on the door and I'll answer it. In order for you and my yami to go out, I need some personal info like your insurance and i.d.  
  
consequences: Well, if you don't want to be found and titled as unidentified body, then I assume you might want to tell me.  
  
#2. Make sure all sharp objects such as : Knifes, scissors, paper, jewelry, pencils, cell phones and pizza crust are removed from the car.  
  
consequences: Ha! If you don't want to find blood all over your body when you wake up I suggest you better remove those objects pronto!  
  
#3. Take him out to a nice place, not too romantic though, and, make sure he eats his veggies!  
  
consequences: Do you actually think that I would kill you just because he didn't eat his four food groups? Tsk tsk tsk, I will just be very dissapointed.  
  
#4. If you go to the movies, buy him candy or soda with lots of caffine.  
  
consequences: You will never hear the end of it.  
  
#5. If you buy him a present, give him candy, or, to put it otherwise, give him your candy.  
  
consequences: He'll keep the candy and toss you out the door.  
  
#6. No going upstairs!  
  
consequences: I don't know.... JUST DON'T DO IT!  
  
#7. Never tell him to get another haircut.  
  
consequences: Hey, I take that as an insult too! It's not my fault we look alike yet we are totally seperate people.  
  
#8. Never mention the subject of squirrels while outside.  
  
consequences: Seriously, do you know his reaction to squirrels? It's not pretty.  
  
#9. Don't ever talk about our past relationship.  
  
consequences: He might start to cry.  
  
#10. Don't ask about his other girlfriends.  
  
consequences: You wanna end up in the backyard with them too? And those are the ten simple rules to dating Yami Bakura. You know there are better people to date, no, I'm not talking about me, but please, for your own safety, find someone else! 


	2. RulesforYami!

Rules for dating Yami!  
  
Hi there, it's me, Yugi. Let me just say you two would make a great cute little couple! But, there are things about Yami you don't know, like, who taught him how to have s- eh- anyway, here are some easy rules for dating Yami. ^.^  
  
#1. Whatever you do, don't give Yami achohol  
  
consequences: have you ever heard 'This is the song that never ends?' Well, it never ends!!  
  
#2. Don't mention anything about Bakura.  
  
consequences: Hmmm, it's okay if you want to end up in the shadow realm, I mean it will make my yami stronger by one soul.  
  
#3. If you go to an amusement park, please, get on the slow calm rides like 'Bunnies Galore'.  
  
consequences: Yami goes insane on rollercoasters. Remember the inncedent with 'The Big Bear?' After that we had to take Yami to the mental hospital for therapy.  
  
#4. Take him someplace romantic. Oh yeah, pay for the bill.  
  
consequences: I won't like you anymore! And I will end yall's little relationship just like that!  
  
#5. Lemme see, Yami is a great guy so... Don't make him cry!  
  
consequences: You'll make me cry.  
  
#6. Make sure you can run track really good.  
  
consequences: Do you know how it feels to be crumpled to dust by fan girls? Pah-leeze!  
  
#7. Please do not talk about the past and Egypt.  
  
consequences: He'll think a fork is his sceptor and he'll try to control people with it.  
  
There are not that many rules, I mean Yami's a sweet, sensitive guy and any girl would be lucky enough to have him. I give you my blessing! Bye bye, C'ya! 


	3. RulesforMarik!

Rules for dating Marik!  
  
Okay, as for knowing my yami, well, he's a nutcase. All I say is, you better do what he tells you.  
  
#1. Do exactly what he tells you.  
  
consequences: Well, prepare for the world's most unpleasant pillow fight.  
  
#2. Feed him properly.  
  
consequences: Ufed Marik+hyperMarik= An unhappy hikari. Deal with it!  
  
#3. Give him candy.  
  
consequences: He'll cry.  
  
#4. In the movie theater, let him put his arm around you.  
  
consequences: He'll do it anyway so get used to it.  
  
#5. For a present, give him something shiny, Oooh yessss, and something sharp *rubs hands together*  
  
consequences: He'll break your neck. *.*;  
  
#6. Tell him all your secrets.  
  
consequences: He won't like you anymore if he doesn't really know you.  
  
#8. There is no rule #8! Isn't that grand?! Anyway, you know, there are better people to date like *ehem* me. Oh come on! I'm the normal one! I know that you know that I know that you know that you like me. Let your innerconsious speak for once! Because it is I, Malik Ishtar! Please Read and review the nice authoress! You know what? Don't tell Marik, but I just switched his shampoo with pink hair dye-  
  
"MALIK!!!!"  
  
"Eh-heh, gotta go!" 


	4. RulesforKaiba!

Rules for Dating Kaiba  
  
Hey, it's me Mokuba. How crazy do ya gottsta be to wanna go out with Seto?! I'm not gonna mention any name *cough* Tam *cough* but I say it's very very very very very very very very very crazy! Excuse me, I just had a sugar frenzy.  
  
#1. Make sure I know you.  
  
consequences: I won't let Seto leave the house, trust me, all I have to do is cling to hi leg and tada!  
  
#2. I want you to pay the bill when you two go out to eat.  
  
concequences: Well, I need to survive too! Hey, my allowance isn't that much, only $1 million a week! Jeeze, Seto's such a cheapskate!  
  
#3. Don't give him candy, save it for me and I'll be your friend forever!  
  
consequences: Lets see. Hmmm, No candy no money no Seto. Got it missy?!  
  
#4. If he mentions about his paperwork being lost on the freeway, I'll give you $15 to take the blame!  
  
consequences: *Door slams in your face*  
  
#5. Don'y make fun of the trench coat, I picked it out.  
  
consequences: You do, I'll bury you alive! *foams from the mouth*  
  
#6. Don't make fun of him when you see an older picture of him. He had orange eyes and green hair, who doesn't?  
  
consequences: Shall I arrange your funeral arrangements now or later?  
  
#7. Don't hurt his feelings.  
  
concequences: You do I'll kill you and make it look like you had an accident!  
  
#8. Tell him, 'You got a cute little brother,' he likes that you like his family.  
  
concequences: *slams door in your face*  
  
#9. When you enter our REALLY BIG mansion, do not touch or steal anything!  
  
consequences: I hate you!  
  
#10. Stay outta Seto's life, that's not a suggestion, that's a threat!  
  
mob: Why are you so violent?  
  
mokuba: Why are you asking me questions stupid author?!  
  
mob: I'm gonna decapitate you!  
  
mokuba: You really shouldn't stoop to my level!  
  
mob: You just insulted yourself! Hah!  
  
mokuba: Who would be that crazy to date Seto?  
  
mob: NOT ME! But one who shall remain nameless is completly obsessed with your brother. She wants to decorate her wall with pics of him so she said.....  
  
mokuba: Excuse me while I go throw up...... 


	5. RulesforRyou!

Rules for dating Ryou!  
  
Don't you even dare try to take hikari away from me!  
  
#1. When you come by to pick Ryou up, guess who's chaperoning?!  
  
consequemces: Girl pleaz, you won't even make it out the driveway.  
  
#2. You will have him back home while it's still daylight.  
  
consequences: I will personaltely assasinate you.  
  
#3. Pleaze, no sugar for him! He gets all crazy. Oh- bring me some candy though.  
  
consequences: You really want to lose a leg don't ya?  
  
#4. No cutsie wootsie words!  
  
consequences: Ooh, you want me to sing at your funeral? I'll do it, really I would!  
  
#5. Buy him anything he wants.  
  
consequences: Your ears will hurt.  
  
#6. Take him someplace romantic, not too romantic though! (you might give him ideas! *shudders*)  
  
consequences: I won't do anything, I just want you to treat him with basic human respect, I mean, don't tell Ryou I told you this, but he's th most sensitive guy I've ever known!  
  
#7. Do not get off the car when you drop him off.  
  
consequences: There is a whole list of consequences that you will go through with me!  
  
#8. The most important of all, YOU CAN'T DATE RYOU!  
  
Look, I can tell you it will be over before it even begins! *sobs* That's what happed with me and Ryou.... Wahh- Okay, you did not just hear that! You tell you die!!! 


	6. RulesforShizuka!

Rules for dating! Shizuka!  
  
Listen up here, I'm Jou. You know, da really cute one in de show! Why are you peoples lookin at mes like I'mz crazy eh? Okay, okay! Here are the fround rules for datin my lil sis Serenity.  
  
#1. Don't date her  
  
consequences: I'll give yer a knuckle sandwich!  
  
#2. If you must date her, it better be a good excuse!  
  
consequences: Hey! What kind of buisness do you think I'm running here?  
  
#3. Take her some place romantic  
  
consequences: You WON'T have my blessings or my lil sis  
  
#3. Don't EVEN TRY any funny stuff  
  
consequences: Guess who's chaperoning?!  
  
#4. Don't kiss her  
  
consequences: I know how to throw my voice, how do you feel about dead stuffed squirrels appearing in your house?  
  
#5. Let me kick you  
  
consequences: What? I can't kick you?  
  
#8. There is no rule number 8  
  
consequences: I just said there is no rule number 8!  
  
#9. You WILL have her home early  
  
consequences: I'll die your hair pink and I'll tie your shoe.  
  
Ok, that's the main rules! Do not date her! I already have a big line waiting to date her! Yea, she's pretty and I'm gonna take advantage of that. Yea, I'm selling her to oda guys, don't tell her! I need money too, oh yea, don't tell Honda that either. 


	7. RulesforTea!

Rules for dating Tea!  
  
Hi there! This is Yami speaking and we all wanted to tell you what we thought about Tea before you go and date her. Actually, there are no rules for dating Tea! You wanna know why? Because no one wants to date Tea! Hahaha- that's a good one, seriously my sides are hurting from all the laughter that we all had while writting this chapter! Okay, everyone will say how they feel about the girl now. What do I think about the girl? I think she spent way too much time and money on plastic surgery. Now let's go ask our fellow characters because I'm going to be the annoying interviewer okay? Alrighty then!  
  
"Isis, what do you think about Tea Garner?"  
  
"What do I think about her? Are you serious? I let her into my home and she broke all my mirrors, hmmph, that's the last time I let that little brat into my house!"  
  
"Thankyou for you time!" Okay, so that was quick right? Now let's ask everyone's favorite annoying tomb robbing fiend the question now shall we?  
  
Lemme just clue you in that he's eating. "Bakura! Just the man I wanted to talk to! So what do you think of Tea Gardner?"  
  
O.O All of a sudden Bakura spits everything out of his mouth and onto the plate. "I'm warning you Pharaoh- don't ever talk about that 'thing' while I'm eating!"  
  
"Well...that's nice to know, ehem- moving on. We'll ask Serenity! Serenity, what do you think about Tea Gardner?"  
  
"Me? What do I think about HER? There are no words I use to express how I feel about Tea Gardner."  
  
"So you like her?" *record player*  
  
"Who told you that? I have the words but I just can't express them here in public. Oh please! It's bad enough just working with the girl!"  
  
"I understand, thanks Serenity. Now let's move onto...Seto Kaiba!" I walked closer to Kaiba and he just stares at me with is same cold glare. "Kaiba, what do you think of Tea Gardner?"  
  
"Excuse me? Who's Tea Gardner?"  
  
"Eh- okay you don't remember her... well here's a picture to remind you of!" I show him a picture and Mokuba starts crying.  
  
"Yami! Put that thing away it scared Mokuba! Okay so you wanted to know what I thought of her right? Well I think it's a shame that they let something that UGLY walk on the face of the earth now if you don't burn that picture then I'll do it for you!" Seto grabs the picture and began ripping it to pieces and then stomping on them. Don't tell anyone I told you but the guy gots issues. Moving on to Ryou.  
  
"You want me to tell you what I think about Tea? Okay.... here goes- you sure you want to know? Alright, I think she's the most-"  
  
BLEEEP!  
  
*.* "Eh-heh... well that's a different side to you that I've definitely never seen before Ryou."  
  
"Yup, he's my hikari and I have to teach him something right?" Bakura interrupted and I walked away. Instead of wasting precious time of you lives that you'll never get back I'm going to tell you what they all said.  
  
That girl? She's fashion-challenged and deserves all that she gets! -Mai  
  
Hahaha! Very funny now give me a real question! -Malik  
  
*hiss* Don't say her name in this room! - Duke  
  
*is talking to a stuffed rabbit* I hate her too Rabby. -Mokuba  
  
Are you joking? That girl is a disgrace to us all! All she does is ruin everything we worked for! - Marik  
  
Actually I find a turkey sandwich more amusing than her. - Jou  
  
*starts to cheer lead* U-G-L-Y she ain't got no alibi she UGLY yeah yeah she UGLY! - Honda  
  
The only reason I dated her was because I felt sorry for her. - Yugi (Did I mention he's MY hikari?)  
  
Wow she even puts US to shame! - Telletubies  
  
Oh come now! Can't we all be friends? - Barney  
  
"WAIT JUST A COTTON-PICKING MINUTE! YOU GUYS AREN'T ON THIS SHOW!"  
  
"Neither are we but we're here so deal with it!" Hei from Yu-yu-Hakusho appears and shows me his sword. Guess what I do? I take off running!  
  
"Man! That Tea girl is something! She even make Botan look ugly!" Uske Uremeshi says and Botan appears and whacks him on the head.  
  
"I am not ugly!"  
  
"Your right, Tea is."  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys! Look at you! Your letting go of your valuable friendship for this? Friends can get us out of anything if we just believe! Just like Yugi believing in the heart of the cards and they always came through for him!" Tea screams, the room goes silent.  
  
"Actually Tea, that's Yami who believes in the heart of the cards, not me."  
  
"It's not? Then what is it that you believe in Yugi?"  
  
"Well duh! I believe in strength and power! It's all about attack number and summoning level baby!" I fall to the ground while Isis stands on top of me.  
  
"Okay people, it's not like we can't stop talking about Tea but isn't that getting old? Maybe we should talk about the people who hate Yami."  
  
"OKAY!" Everyone shouts and Yugi decides to go first.  
  
"What I can't stand about Yami is the way he strikes his pose! Like hello, it's my pose! He stole it from me and I want it back!" I stare into the not so innocent eyes and start to cry. Everyone starts to talk about me and my annoying habits.  
  
"Oh tea cakes!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mob: Why did I put that?  
  
ILS: Cuz you hate Tea  
  
Mob: No! I mean the part about Yami!  
  
ILS: Cuz your mean  
  
Mob: I am so not!  
  
ILS: You so are!  
  
Mob: Has anyone ever told you that you seem gay?  
  
ILS: *sweat drops* yes...  
  
Mob: Who?  
  
ILS: You.  
  
Mob: Oh Really? Oh yes, R&R! I know it's what you've all been waiting for, the next chapter of Rules for dating. Some of you want me to do rules for the dark magician? Well- *shrugs* I guess I can try, I mean it doesn't hurt to give it a shot. Sorry for not updating in a while, I got readers block. 


	8. RulesforDarkMagician!

Rules for Dark Magician!  
  
Hi there! For the rules on the dark magician, me, the dark magician girl and Yugi will give you tips and rules and so on.  
  
Number 1, (dark magician girl)  
  
Do not make fun of the suit  
  
consequence: I have on one exactly like it and it's pink but you don't see me complaining now do you?  
  
Number 2, (Yugi)  
  
Do not make fun of his voice  
  
consequence: I know he may have a really funny voice but your going to have to get past that since he's a good hearted guy/card. He always helped me out on my duels and even saved me when I was in a tight spot back when I was dueling against Pandora- you know, the guy with the mask who had a weird looking Dark Magician that he didn't care about?  
  
Number 3, (Dark Magician Girl)  
  
He's off limits to you girls out there!  
  
consequence: Why do you think they made me the Dark Magician Girl? He's my man! Do you girls want to learn my powers? Really?! You do! Off to the graveyard you go!  
  
Number 4, (Yugi)  
  
Have him home early  
  
consequence: Hey! He belongs to me! He's my card! You do what I say and you might just be able to see him- besides I promised to duel Bakura later today.  
  
Number 5, (Dark Magician Girl)  
  
Don't you two think about getting married you hear me?!  
  
consequence: You just met today! Besides, I said this once and I'll say it again, he's my man! How would you like it if I marched up to your boyfriend and got to know him then married him? Ne? You wouldn't like it at all so back off!  
  
Number 6, (Yugi)  
  
When you drop him off , don't try to show off in front of the Dark Magician Girl  
  
consequence: You'll get her angrier than she already is. Trust me, when the last girl tried to show off she made a barbecue out of her remains and she ate happily for the next month.  
  
Number 7, (Dark Magician Girl)  
  
Never ask if you can use him in a duel  
  
consequence: First of all little miss missy he belongs to me and Yugi! You wouldn't like it if I used your boyfriend to fight my battles now would you? Hey- I may be small but I can pack a punch if ya know what I mean!  
  
Number 8, (Yugi)  
  
When you go out to the restaurant YOU will pay the bill  
  
consequence: You didn't think HE would pay the bill now would you? Ha! He's broke, he borrows his money from me and he owes me thousands just for letting him go out with you! I'm in a bad enough mood as it is!  
  
Number 9, (Dark Magician Girl)  
  
Don't be touching him in inappropriate places!  
  
consequence: *cracks knuckles* I'm just saying don't do it or I'll hunt you down and stab you in the exact place you touched him, between the legs, on the butt- it don't matter where cuz that's where you'll feel the pain on your body so it's best to say HANDS OFF!  
  
Number 10, (Yugi)  
  
Don't try to take away his magic staff  
  
consequence: He'll use his 'Dark Magician Attack' on you and well- it won't be pretty  
  
Number 11, (Dark Magician Girl)  
  
Don't be telling him what to wear  
  
consequence: Excuse me but do I tell you what to wear on your dates? Well neither should you- it's very rude and he just so happens to look horrible in a tux!  
  
Number 12, (Yugi)  
  
Listen to whatever music he wants to listen to  
  
consequence: Okay so he likes to hear Opera and sure it gets annoying but would you want to go to the restaurant alone? Ah huh I guesses right.  
  
Number 13, yup we're still not done (Dark Magician Girl)  
  
If you just so happen to go on a 'second date' then make sure you buy him a present  
  
consequence: If you don't your gonna wish you were never born! Sure I may look like a goody two shoes but I can be mean if I wanted to! Besides- he needs the gift so he can give it to me!  
  
Number 14, (Yugi)  
  
Please don't tell Yami I let you take the DM out  
  
consequence: He'll give me a earful about responsibility and I'll give you an earful of butt kickings! I may look sweet and innocent but on the inside I'm mean and lean!  
  
Number 15, (Dark Magician Girl)  
  
Don't date him at all, period!  
  
consequence: He's my man and if you EVER EVER hurt him I'm gonna kill you! I'll never let you sick little girls date him because he's MY territory!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mob: sorry I had to write the rules out like that, fanfiction.net wouldn't let me post anymore up by the old way I wrote them.. Heh-heh, Dark Magician Girl was a little edgy don't you think? She's not like this on the show that's for sure  
  
DMG: Oh yeah wanna bet? I just know your gonna go behind my back and steal his heart away and then break it! WellIwon'tletyouhe'smineandnotyoursandbelongstomeyouhear?Mineminemine! Allmine!  
  
Yugi: That's it, you had your fun so back into the card missy!  
  
DMG: But I don't want to! Can't you see that this little hussy wants to take what's mine? I won't let her!  
  
Mob: Hussy?! Why I oughta-  
  
ILS: *restrains Mob*  
  
Yugi: *sends DMG back into the card* heh, sorry, she's a little bit moodier then usual today.  
  
Mob: A little!? A little! A LITTLE!? *grabs DMG card and rips it to pieces* Take that spoiled rich brat!  
  
Yugi: Uh Mob, that wasn't the card that was a copy of the card  
  
Mob: Wah~ *animefalls*  
  
ILS: R&R!  
  
Mob: *Tosses shoe at ILS* That's my line! 


	9. RulesforMai!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Rules for Mai!  
  
Jou here! Your probably tired of me right? Well I was the only one who actually ever dated Mai so there! Well, here's the rules!  
  
Number 1,  
  
Don't make fun of the makeup  
  
consequences: Guys- you want to learn the hard way? I made a crack about how much make up she wore and- I'm never going to be the same again...  
  
Number 2,  
  
Don't tell her what to do  
  
consequences: She lives by her own rules, I also forgot to mention that she doesn't hit like a girl  
  
Number 3,  
  
Don't make fun of her driving  
  
consequences: Between you and me Mai isn't the best driver in the world so if you do make fun of her driving then chances are that she'll throw you out into the road and run you over- trust me- she won't hesitate to do so either.  
  
Number 4,  
  
Allow her to answer her cell phone during your date  
  
consequences: If you refuse to let her answer it then she'll shove the cell phone up your a** and if it rings again she'll say : "Your a** is ringing again,"  
  
Number 5,  
  
Please don't get her drunk!  
  
consequences: You'll have to carry her home and she's a little chunky  
  
Number 6,  
  
Don't take her to the movies  
  
consequences: I'm just going to flat out say it. She talks to the screen. If it's a humor she'll crack up and get us thrown out, if it's romance then she'll talk anyway, if it's sad she'll cry loud, and if it's horror she'll scream. Don't forget this okay?  
  
Number 7,  
  
Don't try to make any moves on her  
  
consequences: You'll experience a night in hell  
  
Number 8,  
  
Uh..... there is no rule #8 because that's all the rules I have for ya.  
  
Mai is a very beautiful girl but looks can kill, just go ask Jimmy- her last boyfriend. Here, you want the address? It's easy not to forget it, just go down to Domino Cemetery okay? I dumped her because that witch scared the hell outta me! *tear*.  
  
Mob: Okay....  
  
ILS: *sob* Poor Jimmy!  
  
Mob: Go away. Okay anywho, R&R.....please? 


	10. RulesforMalik

Mob: Hey- I'm sorry that I haven't got the rules for Yugi yet! I already did them but fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload it! I've been trying- believe me! On with the fic  
  
Rules for dating! Malik Ishtar~  
  
Isis: It is I, Isis Ishtar  
  
Marik: And it's me, Marik- ....Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! I don't have a last name!  
  
Isis: Hurt my brothers feelings and your dead!  
  
Rule 1, (Isis)  
  
Don't talk to him about the scars on his back.  
  
consequences: He will remain silent the rest of the night and might even possibly cry. Hey, you would too if it happened to you at the age if ten! It hurts!  
  
Rule 2,  
  
Don't feel sympathetic towards him! (Marik)  
  
consequences: Well... do you know how sharp the millennium rod really is? Wanna feel it?  
  
Rule 3, (Isis)  
  
Tell him what he would look good in.  
  
consequences: Be prepared for him to dress in a pinkish purplish tee.  
  
(A few wise words)  
  
Marik: Shut up Isis, Malik knows what looks good and what doesn't!  
  
Isis: Hey- once you get a baby brother and you know the responsibilities then you'd understand!  
  
Marik: Understand what?  
  
Isis: I don't want my brother dressing up as a HOOKER!  
  
(End of wise words)  
  
Rule 4, (Marik)  
  
But him candy, cookies, and shiny things oooh yesssss lots of tthheeem....  
  
consequences: Do you know how bad it feels not to get candy from a loved one? *sniffle*  
  
Rule 5, (Isis)  
  
Don't break up with him  
  
consequences: Let him break up with you.  
  
Rule 6, (Marik)  
  
Never talk about Soap Operas.  
  
consequences: He'll never and when I say never I mean NEVER shut up.  
  
Rule 7, (Isis)  
  
Never talk to him about Ryou (don't tell but I read his journal and he has a recent crush on him ^-^)  
  
consequences: Don't look at me! I don't know what dibolical things go on in his head!  
  
Rule 8, (Marik)  
  
DON'T give him a goodnight kiss when you drop him off.  
  
conseqences:You might have rabies! Eww, gross! Plus, you don't know what evil yami will be lurking the shadows and when you turn I won't be there but when you turn back I will! Yeesssss.... I WILL!  
  
Rule 9, (Marik)  
  
Don't come in.  
  
consequences: Hmm...how dark is it in the shadow realm? Can you tell me if you ever come back?  
  
(A few wise words)  
  
Mob: There isn' much to Malik, he's sometimes quiet and never talks. If your the shy type then this relationship might actually work out! Good luch cuz your gonna need it!  
  
Isis:Who would want to date my brother? He's so-.....I dunnot! He's not the dating type!  
  
Marik: No one will date him.  
  
Isis: What makes you so sure about that?  
  
Marik: Because he's gonna be dating me!  
  
Isis: ^^; 


End file.
